Revelations
by Scifan
Summary: Somewhere in the future. John has accidently got Teyla upset and she has left Atlantis. Now he needs to find a way to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

John got up as soon as the light came up over the horizon. It wasn't like he was going to get any sleep anyway. He stayed up all night replaying in his head the conversation he and Teyla before they retired to their quarters.

_Teyla catches up to John before he walks into his room, "John? Can I talk to you for a moment? I know you are upset with me for not listening to your orders, but…"_

"_But nothing Teyla!" John shouts. "Rodney is in the infirmary right now because he got shot! You were supposed to stay with him!"_

_Teyla's eyes show her pain, "But Rodney is ok…"_

_John continues his rant, "Yea, He got lucky! What were you thinking?"_

"_You! I was thinking of you!" Teyla blurts out. "I saw a gunman aiming at you and I was too far to get him from where I was. I was afraid that he would have killed you. I… I can't lose you. "_

_Teyla hangs her head down and turns towards her quarters. John stands there in silence, not knowing what to say. _

_Teyla stops and turns around, "I am leaving to be with my people."_

_John doesn't answer her. He is still lost for words that she expressed such strong feelings for him. It took a little while before he heard her say she was going to be with her people._

"_I think that would be a good idea. You should do that." John replies._

_Teyla's eyes begin to tear up and she quickly leaves without saying another word. John saw the hurt in her eyes, but he didn't understand why she was upset with what he said._

John chimes the door to Teyla's quarters, but there is no answer. He decides to go to the workout room, but finds Ronon there instead. Ronon gives John a grimace look and is about to walk out. John stops him. He looks around and notices that the bantos rods are missing.

"Ronon. Where are the rods and why are you mad at me?" John says with confusion.

Ronon stares John down, "I can't believe you let her leave."

"What are you talking about? Let who leave?" John answers, now even more puzzled.

"Teyla. She left late last night. I tried to stop her, but she said that you thought it was a good idea for her to leave," Ronon says with bitter tone.

"What! I didn't…" John pauses. "Dammit! I thought she meant she was going to visit her people. I didn't mean that she should leave," whines John.

Ronon looks at John less harshly, "Well, she did and you need to do something about it."

John stands there numb and Ronon leaves. The door closes to the gym and John is left standing there wondering what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

John paces for a while in the gym. He decides to get something to eat in the mess hall, in hopes of trying to figure out why Teyla's so upset with him and why she would leave like that. While he's eating he notices Ronon come in with Rodney, but they sit at another table. John can see that Ronon is still not happy with him and Rodney keeps his head down to stay out of it. Shortly after, Sam and Keller sit at John's table.

Sam settles into her seat and looks at John, "John, can you tell why Teyla left the way she did?"

John almost chokes on his food. He wasn't expecting Sam to ask him that question.

"No, I don't," John starts. "I know I got on her about Rodney being shot and she told she did it because she saw a gunman aiming at me and she was worried about me..."

"Ohhh," chimed in Keller and Sam, as they gave each other a grin.

John's face contorted with confusion, "What? What's that suppose to mean."

Sam smiles, "Never mind, continue first."

"Ok. After she was done explaining why she disobeyed me and left Rodney alone, she said that she was going to be with her people. I told her it was a good idea and she should go. I didn't think that she was leaving for good," John finishes.

Sam and Keller look at each other and start to smile widely. Keller even giggles a little bit.

"John, I think she likes you," says Sam.

"Of course she likes me. We're friends. Plus we work together all the time," John responds sarcastically.

Sam shakes her heads slowly, "No, John. I mean she _likes_ you. Come on John think about it. You both have know each other for many years, like you said, you work together all the time and I've seen you two with each other when you're not working. I think it's pretty obvious."

He scrunches his face in disbelief, "I don't know. I would think she would say something if that was the case. Right?"

Keller takes a turn, "Not necessarily. Her culture could be different from ours. Ok. Let's try it this way. Has she been acting out of character when she's around you?"

"I don't believe so," answers John.

Keller continues, "I mean does she smile at you more, is she more attentive towards your well being or needs? Do you catch her staring at you when she thinks you're not looking? And last, but not least, has anyone said anything about you and her getting together?"

John's face shows recognition to Keller's comments. Sam and Keller give each other a smile.

"Ronon said he thought that Teyla and I one day would get together, but I thought he was just messing with me. And I guess I have seen more unusual behaviors when Teyla and I hang out together, but I don't know," John pauses to think. "I still think you're wrong, but I'll go see this afternoon and talk to her."

Keller looks worried, "Um, ok, but what are you going to say to her? You just can't go up to her and say, _'Hey. I think you like me'_."

Sam tries to hide her smile and John looks insulted.

"I know that!" John says. "I'll just go visit her and try to convince to come back. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Sam and Keller look at each other defeated and decide to leave John on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sam and Keller leave, John walks over to Ronon and Rodney's table. Rodney keeps his head down while eating. He's trying to stay out of it.

"I'm going off world to see Teyla. Do you guys want to come?" John asks.

Ronon smiles, "So you're going to bring her back? Do you know what you're going to say?"

John sighs, "No. Not yet. So, does this mean you guys are coming?"

Ronon sits back, crosses his arms, smile and shakes his head no. John looks at Rodney and waits for an answer. Rodney finally looks up.

"What? You want me to go?" Rodney whines. He points to his wounded shoulder. "Um, do you see this? I'm still recovering. I'm not going anywhere out of Atlantis."

"_Fine_," John snaps. "I'll do this myself."

He walks away mumbling under his breathe and heads towards gate room. Ronon just watches him leave, still with a big smile on his face.

When John gets to the Athosian village he sees Halling and a much taller Jinto. They two greet John warmly and direct him to walk with them.

"I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard. If you came here to see Teyla she is not here," Halling begins. "She left this afternoon to do trading with some new people we have met. I would give you the address to where she is, but negotiations are still critical. They are a culture that does not trust others easily. If any one can convince them that we are trustworthy, it would be Teyla."

John is disappointed, but he forces a smile to agree with Halling. He was really hoping to see Teyla and straighten any misunderstanding out before returning to Atlantis.

"Do you know if Teyla will be back later today?" John asks. "I really would like to see her."

"I am sorry Colonel, but sometimes these talks can last up to days. If she is successful, she could be back as early as tomorrow, but like I said, they are an untrusting group of people. Is it an emergency? I will..."

John interrupts, "No. It's ok."

Halling smiles, "I will tell her that you were asking for her. I am sure she will be happy to know that you were here and if she is not back in three days, I will send word to you.

John wants to ask Halling if he knew it Teyla was still upset with him, but it didn't sound like Halling knew anything about it. Plus, he felt like he was back in high school again.

He thanks Halling and begins to return to the gate to go back to Atlantis. The feeling of Teyla's absent started to make him feel unsettled and it wasn't even a whole day yet. Now, he has to wait up to three more days before she returns from her outing. He just prayed that she will return safely and willing to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney is in the control room when the gate activates and John walks through. Rodney meets him on top of the stairs and begins to look beyond John.

"Where's Teyla? Is she really that mad at you?" Rodney asks.

John rolls his eyes and sighs, "_No_, Rodney. She's doing some off world trading for her people. Halling said it could take up to three days."

"Three days!" Rodney exclaims. "Are you sure she's not trying to avoid you? I was talking to Katie and…"

"You talked to Katie!" John barks and he begins to walk away.

Rodney follows John, "Um, I, uh… I thought you wouldn't mind."

John throws up his hands in frustration, "Does everyone in Atlantis know that Teyla left because of me?"

"Um, well… pretty much, yes," answers Rodney. "It's hard not to notice when Teyla isn't around."

John's shoulders sink, "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

John walks away from Rodney and tries not to show that it bothers him that Teyla is gone. He decides to go to sleep early, since he didn't get any sleep the night before.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day," he thought to himself as he reaches to shut his light off.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to the gate room. Colonel please report to the gate room," requests the voice on John's comm.

John picks up his comm. off his nightstand and places it in his ear. He asks the technician what is going on.

"Sorry to wake you sir, but you did tell me to let you know if Teyla contacts us. She's about to come through the gate now sir," the technician replies.

John jumps up out of bed, "I'll be right there. Ask her to stay there and wait for me."

The technician tells him that he will and John clicks his comm. off. It felt like his feet were going to slow. He didn't want to run either. He didn't want to look to eager.

When he gets to the gate room, he sees Teyla standing in front to the still active gate. Her smile seems to brighten the room and he couldn't help but to smile back. He begins to walk down the stairs and Teyla is about to walk forward, but before she gets a step in a hand reaches out from the event horizon. It grabs her and begins to pull her back through the gate. John can see the terror in Teyla's eyes; her arm stretches out to him as she yells his name. He runs to her as quickly as his legs can move, but before he can get to her she is completely pulled in and the gate closes.

John quickly sits up in his bed and sweat beading off his face. He looks around and realizes that he is in his room. He now knows it was just a dream, but he can't seem to get rid of the sinking feeling that something is wrong with Teyla.


	5. Chapter 5

After another sleepless night, John drags himself out of his quarters towards the gate room. Sam notices his sluggish walk and approaches him.

"John? Are you ok?" asks Sam.

John yawns, "Yea, I'm fine. I just haven't had a lot of sleep the past couple of nights."

Sam tries to hide her smirk, "Because of Teyla?"

John cautiously looks around and asks Sam to talk in her office. She walks ahead of him and dawns a smile, but makes sure that he doesn't see it. When they get to her office she sits on the edge of her desk and John sits in the chair in front of her.

Sam look is serious now, "Ok John, what is going on?"

John shuffles in his seat briefly and tries to find the words he wants to say. How is he going to explain to Sam about his dream and not sound foolish?

John takes a deep breathe and exhales, "Ok, Sam. This is going to sound unusual, but I think Teyla is in danger. I can't explain it. It's just a feeling I have. I dreamt last night…"

Sam chuckles slightly, "You're basing this from a dream? John, she's only been gone a little over a day. Are you sure there isn't more to this?"

John is about to get up from his chair, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Sam quickly leans forward and stretches out her hand to gesture him to sit back down. He does and sees the seriousness in his face.

"I apologize John. Let's try this again. Why do you feel that Teyla is in any danger?" Sam asks.

John is still a little frustrated, "I really don't know how to explain it. It's just a feeling I have."

Sam pauses to chose her words carefully, "John. Do you have feelings for Teyla?" Before John could answer she continues. "And I know you said that you are just friends and teammates, but for you have these strong feelings there must be something more there."

John is stunned by Sam's question. It was something he tried to avoid thinking, but this time it was serious. Was it that being sleep deprived was playing on his emotions or was there something more? He sat there speechless.

Sam got up from her desk and walked over to a picture, which is on a table by the back wall. It was a picture with her, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c at Jack's cabin. She lightly stokes the glass.

"John, I know I might be wrong on this, but if you do have feelings for Teyla don't wait until it's too late. I made that mistake already," Sam says sadly.

"You mean with Jack?" John replies in a soft tone.

Sam turns around with a puzzled look. She stands still, not knowing what to say.

"Um, the last time I was on Earth I over heard Vala talking to Daniel," John says nervously.

Sam sighs, "John. I mean it. There isn't anything holding you back like there was for me. Jack is my superior officer. Teyla _is_ part of your team, but she is not under our military rules. If she has feelings also for you, which I believe she does, you need to say something to her if you feel the same. Not too many people can sense someone else in danger unless there's something more there."

Sam sits down in her chair and looks at her computer. John gets up and is about to leave.

Sam starts speaking again, "John I can send Morgan and his team to investigate what is going on with Teyla, but I need you to do another mission. I'd like to know that your head is going to be in this though." John nods understandingly. "Go see Keller to give you something and get a few more hours of sleep. I'll brief you and your team when you get up."

John thanks her before he leaves. For the first time he felt a weight fall of his shoulders. He never realize why he kept his distance from Teyla before and speaking with Sam helped, but know he needs to talk to Teyla and see how she stands.

He goes to the infirmary to get a mild sleeping pill. He knows that Sam is right about another thing. He has to focus on his job as well and do his job. He hopes that when he wakes up, Morgan will have some good news.


	6. Chapter 6

John walks up to the sound of his door chimes. He yells for them to come in and it's Ronon.

"Carter asked me to come get you. You weren't answering your comm.," says Ronon with a little concern. "You alright? You slept all night and most of this morning."

John nods his head slowly, "I guess that pill Keller gave me knocked me out a lot harder than I thought it would. Plus it doesn't help that I hadn't slept much in two days. Any word on Teyla?"

"Yea," begins Ronon. "Morgan said she's back in her village. She said that the trading went well and she was feeling extremely tired. She is planning to visit us later today."

John cracks a small smile, "Well, good to know that I'm wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" asks Ronon.

John's face contorts slightly, "Oh, I just had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Teyla. I'm just glad that I was mistaken."

Ronon smiles and John gets up to put his boots on. They both leave his room to go to Sam's office.

When they get to Sam's office, she is glad to see that John is looking better.

Sam begins, "I know I was planning on using you and your team to do a mission yesterday, but I knew you needed sleep and I decided to ask Lorne and his team to go on the mission instead. We thought we detected a strange energy reading on the other side of this planet, but whatever it was is gone. We just need to keep and eye on it if it happens again."

John nods in agreement and is about to leave.

"I hear that Teyla is ok," announces Sam. "I look forward to seeing her later."

John looks at her and then to the Ronon. They are both smiling at him.

"Ok, you two, enough with the grins. You look like a bunch of Cheshire cats," says John sarcastically. Ronon gives him an odd look. "Never mind. Let's go Ronon. I missed supper and breakfast and I'm starving."

Rodney meets them in the mess hall and they are uncomfortably quiet for a while.

Rodney breaks the silence, "I hear that Teyla is going to be here today. Are you going to try to talk to her when she gets here?"

"That's the plan Rodney," replies John.

He starts to become uncomfortable and Rodney and Ronon can see it in his face. He put his utensils down and leans in closer.

John speaks quietly, "Let me ask you guys a question. I know Ronon and I started to talk about this, but then the explosion that killed Hewston happened." Everyone's look saddened. "Do you guys think that Teyla… um, I mean does she…?"

"Likes you," interrupts Rodney. "It's a good possibility. Are you going to ask her about it when she comes back?"

John's faces scrunches with uncertainty, "I don't know yet. I guess it all depends on how things go today."


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the day was fairly uneventful and it took all of John's will power to stay away from the gate room. He didn't want it to be too obvious that he was eagerly waiting for Teyla's visit.

As night starts to roll in, John begins to worry. Rodney calls John to the control room to discuss possible planets that might have ZPM's. John's tries to concentrate, but that uneasy feeling started to creep in again.

Suddenly, the chevrons on the stargate start to light up and the familiar site of the event horizon forcing through. John wait for the confirmation of Teyla's IDC and once the technician announces it John begins to walk towards the stairs. Before he was even half way down the steps he sees Jinto running through and looking frightful.

"Colonel Sheppard, please come quickly! It is Teyla!" yells Jinto.

"Ok. Slow down. Tell me what's happening," John tries to ask calmly.

"She is really sick and I know she told me not to come... She said she would be fine, but she is getting worse. I didn't know what to do," continues Jinto.

John calls for a medical team to meet him in the jumper bay and he motions Jinto to go with him.

"You did the right thing, Jinto," John says reassuringly. "Why did you use Teyla's IDC instead of the one we left with your village?"

Jinto lowers his eyes, "Father was only following what Teyla had asked us to do, but I had to disobey father. So, I took Teyla's and I quietly left to get you."

John nods in understanding. They both arrive at the jumper before the medical team gets there. John has Jinto sit next to him and he notices a tear roll down Jinto's face.

"Jinto. I'm sure your father will forgive you," John says with a comforting tone.

"That is not why I am sad. Teyla is very hot to the touch and she has been calling out for Tagan and for you. Father says, when our people begin to call out those they are close to, when they are ill, then it means that the time is close to the end of their…" Jinto pauses. "I just thought that you could do something to help."

John's eyes sadden at the thought of Teyla being so bad that she could die. As soon as Keller and her team get in John begins to take off.

"Jinto, can you tell me what happened before Teyla got sick?" asks Keller.

Jinto searches for his thoughts, "Oh! Um, after Teyla came back from her trading this morning she told us how tired she felt, but she first told father what had happened over there. In order for them to trust her, she had to drink a strong ale that the leaders of their people only drank. She told us that is was foul, but in order to earn their trust she did it."

Keller looks worried, "Colonel. I'm thinking it might be something in the drink that is making Teyla sick. Jinto, did anyone else drink what Teyla had?"

Jinto shakes his head no, "She also had to bring some back for when the traders come to see our village."

"Good. I might have to bring that back with us to analyze it," replies Keller.

John lands as close to the village as he can. Jinto brings Keller and John to Teyla's tent. Halling actually looks relieved and gives Jinto a hug. Keller quickly goes over to Teyla. She motions one of her nurses to take the container of ale, so they can bring it back with them. She explains to Halling what she thinks might be the problem and Halling gives an understanding nod.

John's heart sinks as he watches Teyla's bead with sweat and her mumbling inaudible words. He is so entranced that he doesn't her Keller calling him.

"Colonel. Colonel Sheppard!" yells Keller. John snaps out of his daze. "We need to get Teyla out of here now, but we need to wait for stretcher to get here!

Without hesitation John sweeps Teyla into his arms and runs her to the jumper. Keller and her team are close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as he gets Teyla into the jumper, he lays her down and moves out of the way for Keller to do her job. He jumps into the front seat and when everyone is done boarding, he takes off.

As soon as they get back to Atlantis a medical team is waiting with a gurney. They rush Teyla to the infirmary. Keller gets another team to test the contents of the liquid to see if that was making her sick. Keller makes John wait outside while she finishes hooking her up to machines and medication to bring the fever down.

While John is waiting, Ronon and Rodney come to see how Teyla is doing. John tells them all that he knew about Teyla and how she might have gotten sick. Now they have to see what a the test results say.

"Sheppard. You know she will be fine. She's a fighter," Ronon says softly.

John nods silently, not knowing what to say. All he can think of is how much time he wasted worrying about what others might think and many other stupid reasons, and now he might not get a chance to tell her how much he does love her.

Keller walks out to meet the men; "I will let you go in one at a time in a minute. She is extremely ill and her fever is really high. She may hallucinate, start speaking nonsense and she may even look at you, but think you're someone else. You may have to go along with it. Ok?"

They all say yes and Ronon and Rodney let John go in first. When he walks in he can see how pale she looks, his heart sinks at the sight of her being this way and his eyes begin to water up. She is still and silent for a little while, but then he hears her mumble his name. He reaches for her hand to give her comfort.

"I'm here Teyla," he says softly.

She opens her eyes and looks right at him. John is startled and almost pulls his hand away, but she hold on tightly. She looks confused and sad at the same time.

"Father?" she asks.

Before John gets to answer she continues.

"I am sorry that I have failed you and our people," she says mournfully.

Without even thinking John answers, "_No_. You didn't fail anyone. If you didn't do what you have done, your people wouldn't be here today. You are a wonderful leader," he replies.

A weak smile crosses her face; she closes her eyes and falls back asleep. John gives a sigh of relief and Keller calls him over to talk to her. Before he talks to Keller he asks Ronon and Rodney to take turns staying with her until he gets back.

Keller informs John that she doesn't believe that she was poisoned, but she does think that the drink has some bacteria in it, which is causing Teyla's illness. She informs him that she is sending a medical team to the planet that Teyla just came from to make sure that they are not all sick either. She lets him know that Sam has already authorized the mission, but she thought that he would want to know.

John thanks her and call on his comm. to have Lorne and his team to escort her medical team along with Halling and any other Athosians he would like to bring. This way they will know that they are trying to help and keep the trust that Teyla has earned with them.

While John is gone, talking to Keller, Ronon goes in to see Teyla first. He is also sadden by her appearance and quietly sits next to her. A nurse comes by to check on her and Ronon asks how Teyla is doing. The nurse expresses how serious it is and leaves when Keller calls for her.

Ronon leans in to whisper in her hear, "_You fight Teyla_. We all need you here. Here in Atlanitis."

She begins to mumble again. He can barely hear her, but finally makes it out.

"Atlanits? No. John said to leave," says Teyla.

Ronon talks into her ear again, "No, Teyla. He misunderstood what you said and he missed you when you were gone."

Teyla lies there quietly and he is unsure if she even heard him. Ronon can hear footsteps behind. Thinking that it's John, he gets up out of the chair, but instead it's Rodney wanting to see Teyla too.

Rodney nervously sits next to Teyla and pauses to think of what he wants to say. He is about to reach for her hand, but changes his mind and instead leans in a little to talk to her.

"Um. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I… I want to let you know how grateful I am that you're on our team and um, I…"

Rodney stops when he sees the nurse come in. She injects in some medication into Teyla's IV. She sees Rodney's concern and reassures him that they are doing their best in taking care of her.

John returns and Rodney gets up to let him be with Teyla. John sits there quietly watching Teyla sleep. All the regrets of not telling her how he feels begin to flood his mind. He rests his head next to her and soon falls asleep.

In the middle of the night, Keller wakes up John and tell him that Teyla's fever broke. She also tells him that she just received news that some of the leaders that Teyla was dealing with were showing signs of the same sickness. The medical team was able to convince them to take medication to cure them and they where extremely happy. They also expressed their regrets on how it affected Teyla.

"Why did it make Teyla sicker than them?" asks John.

"Well, I think it's because they are accustom to it and that might be why they didn't get it as bad as Teyla did," replies Keller. "Look. You're tired. Go to bed or at least take one of these beds and I'll get you a blanket. She's out of the woods now."

Keller smiles at the sight of John's relief. He decides to lie down in the bed next to her and covers up with the blanket that Keller gives him.

The next morning, Teyla wakes up and is startled to see John in the bed next to her.

Keller sees her concern on her face, "Don't worry, he's fine. He wouldn't leave your side. You're lucky to have someone that cares for you so much."

John hears Keller talking and wakes up. He looks over and sees Teyla awake and smiling. He smiles back and gets up to sit next to her. John takes her hand into his and Teyla is surprised.

"You had us all scared," John pauses. "Look. I'm sorry for the other day. I uh… I misunderstood what you were saying and I really don't want you to leave us… I mean me. I didn't know how much you really meant to me until I thought you were never coming back."

He leans into her and softly kisses her on her lips and she returns the same affections. He sits back down and gazes at her face. What was once pale is now glowing beautifully bright.

Teyla smiles at him, "I missed you too, John."

The End.


End file.
